


Married to Mr.Arrogant

by briseisx0821



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briseisx0821/pseuds/briseisx0821
Summary: The story is about two grandchildren who was arranged by their grandpas to marry each other. The story will start with revealing about the arrange marriage and the two meeting.Will it be a peaceful and happy life? or will it be a chaotic and full of bickering?will they have a happy ending? or will they will go separate and walk different paths?





	1. Chapter 1

"mom! what do you mean i'll be married to him?! what would I say to qian xi?"

"tell him that you'll be married soon and you two need to break up"

"do you think that it would be easy?! i won't marry that guy."

"oh really? its your grandpa's wish. you wouldn't want to disobey him, right jun kai?"

\-------------------

"darling, next week we will meet the guy that you'll marry"

"what did you say mom? m-marry? a-are you joking?"

"no, your grandpa made an agreement with his best friend that they would marry their grandchildren with each other no matter what the gender is."

"w-what?!, what was grandpa thinking. making an agreement like that.."

"my baby yuan, it won't be so band. his parents are kind, for sure he'll be kind too and maybe, handsome hahaha!" 

\------------

what will happen when the two finally meet?

will they have a peaceful and happy married life or will it be chaotic and full of bickering?  
\---------


	2. 01.

-normal POV-

Grandpa Yu and Grandpa Kai are best friends. one day they are playing xiangqi together when Granpa Kai suggested "hey Yu, let's make an agreement" 

Grandpa Yu looks up, curious about his best friend's offer "what agreement is that, Kai?" 

Grandpa Kai chuckles "why don't we became a family?" 

Grandpa Yu moves forward, interested "okay, but how will we became a family? my daughter is already married and your son is also married too"

Grandpa Kai chuckles while doing his turn "yes, your daughter and my son cannot be together but you forgot something. grandchildren"

Grandpa Yu chuckles "oh how can i forget that. but kai, my family poor and not well off" 

Grandpa Kai stands up and go to Grandpa Yu's side "Yu, i don't care about money. you are my bestfriend and you are kind, i want my future generation to meet good people like you"

Grandpa Yu smiles and shake hands with Grandpa Kai "okay, let's become a family in the future, Kai. no matter what" 

\-------------  
-Yuan's POV-

"that's the reason why you must marry Wang Jun Kai" mom explains. 

i sat on the sofa and leaned my back "but mom, they made that years ago. also im still young and im still going to school. and he's a kid, he's too young like 17?" 

"dear, he's almost 20. there's no problem with you going to school, he's still in school. also, his grandpa is very ill. he wants to see the two of you get married before something happens to him" mom explained as she sat beside me. 

"okay okay. he's almost 20 but mom who will take care of you and my little brother? who will help you pay the bills?" i gently said while facing her with concern showing on my face

mom held my hand and she put her other hand on my face, stroking it "dear, don't worry about me and your brother. we will be fine and also, don't worry about the bill. i can pay for that, i have enough money to support us"

i sighed "but mom---" 

she cut me off "you promised your grandpa before he died that you'll fulfill his wish and you---" 

i sighed for the nth time "im too young.. but fine. i'll marry him"

mom grins and hugs me "thank you dear, i know that your grandpa will be happy somewhere above. i promise you, he's really handsome" 

"mom, stop it. i don't really care about his appearance"

mom softly chuckles and pats my head, "go to sleep my yuanyuan, tomorrow we will meet him and his parents" 

i dragged myself to my room. its still early and few more hours until midnight but i feel like my energy has been drained. i layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. so im marrying a person who i hadn't met. i didn't have the chance to date someone i love and all i know is his name. what have you gotten yourself into. yuan?

\----------------

-Jun Kai's POV-

"Mom!! what will i tell Qian xi? i can't break up with him for some dude who i hadn't met and besides, the guy is like 4 years younger than me. 4 freaking years mom!" 

"Wang Jun Kai, i never liked that Qian xi anyway. this is final, you'd do it right? this is your grandpa's wish" dad smirked as he stands up. 

my life is a mess. i love Grandpa Kai to death but.. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! SUGGESTING SOMETHING LIKE THAT? "UGHH!!" i groaned as i stomp my way from my room and shuts the door loudly.

"we're going to meet him and his mother early tomorrow dear! have a rest" mom shouts from downstairs

oh god. what am i gonna do? what will i tell Qian Xi? hey Qian Xi lets break up, im gonna marry some dude because my grandpa made a stupid agreement with the dude's grandpa?!!

UGHHHH! what am i gonna do?! oh.. wait... an evil smirk forms on my lips. Im just gonna make the dude suffer so he'll be the one to leave.. YES! THAT'S RIGHT WANG JUN KAI. MAKE HIM SUFFER.


	3. 02.

-Yuan's POV-

"yuan dear, are you ready? we need to leave soon!"

"im almost done mom. just a minute" i shouted. Im in front of the mirror checking myself out, okay. im good to go.. or maybe not? its okay to meet them wearing my casual clothes right? oversized sweater, tattered jeans and some sneakers?.. nah. i look good 

"yuan!! come down now. we need to leave" mom shouted from downstairs. 

i picked up my bag and rushed downstairs to meet mom outside. "let's go mom, im ready"

"my baby, you look so good. you really did took after me hahaha" 

i only smiled at her as we ride the cab we hailed.

\----------------  
"Jun Kai's POV-

 i heard footsteps getting closer to my room and then suddenly the door to my room was opened revealing my mom. 

mom got closer to my bed and yanked my blanket "Wang Jun Kai get up now. we need to meet Mrs.Wang and your fiancee"

"mom what the--"

"get up now young man, don't force me to dump you some cold water"

"i bet you can't do it. now leave me alone, i want to sleep" i groaned and yanked my blanket back to my head. i heard her leave my room. HA! i won, i hope she'll stop bothering me.

after 5 minutes, i heard footsteps once again near my door and before i realize it i was wet with cold water.

"MOM!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" i shouted, curse her. 

she smirked at me "I told you, don't force me but you did and look what happened. now go get ready before i do something again. i'll give you 30 minutes to prepare"

"fine!! now go out. i need to prepare" i told her as i pushed her out. okay, let's get this ridiculous thing done. 

/after 30 minutes/

"Wang Jun Kai!! get down here. we need to--"

"no need to shout. im here. so? let's go" 

mom smirked at me "huh. i see, you are trying to impress your husband?"

"what are you saying mom? why would i do that? also, he's not my husband. this is how i look every day." why would i want to impress him? this is how i always look. tattered skinny jeans, plain white shirt, bomber jacket and sneakers. 

she chuckles and ruffles my hair "yeah yeah my xiao kai. let's get going or we're gonna be late" 

\------------  
-Normal POV-

"Mr. and Mrs. Wang, its been a long time since the last time we met. its good to see you two again" Mrs.Wang (yuan's mom) said to the couple as she and yuan sits in front of them. 

Mr. Wang chuckles as he talks to Mrs. Wang "how are you? its been a while. is he yuan? he's so big now"

"let's drop the formalities wang-ge. we are good, ah yes, this is yuan now" Mrs.Wang said as he beckons yuan to introduce himself

"uhm, h-hello Mr. and Mrs. Wang. i-its nice to f-finally meet you" yuan stutter as he bows. 

"oh my dear, please call us mom and dad. soon you'll be part of the family so please call us that" Mrs. Wang chuckles as she smiles at yuan. yuan's feeling uncomfortable it's feels like he's in a story. he cannot believe that he'll be married.

"o-okay m-mom."

"you're son is so well behaved and kind. i wish my son is like that too, wang jun kai is a little rascal" Mrs.Wang said as she pouted, complaining how Jun Kai doesn't listen to her. Mr.Wang and Yuan's mom are laughing because of her nonstop complaining. 

after a few minutes Mr.Wang finally sees his son walking towards their table "finally there he is" 

\-----------  
-Jun Kai's POV-

i forgot my phone in our car so I told my parents to go inside first. I hope this will finish fast. 

I walked inside the restaurant and scanned my eyes to find my parents. after a minute, i saw dad looking at me as i walk towards them.

"so they are also here now?" I talked to myself as i make my way to them. 

"you are finally here Jun Kai, what took you so long?" 

i sitted at my seat "i forgot my phone mom, i only went back to get it"

"okay Jun Kai. this is Mrs.Wang and her son, Wang yuan" I looked and smile at Mrs.Wang as mom introduce them, her son is looking down doing something on his phone. maybe he also have a boyfriend? 

i bowed and smiles at her "hello Mrs.Wang. sorry to keep you waiting. it's nice to finally meet you"

I only smiled at her and bow once again. I heard her say how handsome I was and how well behaved i am but my mom kept saying im a little rascal. hey, im a great guy right?

dad cutted the conversation "okay, so before anything else let's order first. waiter"

the waiter walks towards our table and asked for our order. while waiting mom and dad are talking to Mrs.Wang. 

the guy across me is so quiet and only looking down. i was staring at him and he looks up to me, staring at me innocently. I averted my gazed and look at my phone. that's 18? he's actually cute.. ugh. what am i saying? are you crazy wang jun kai?

after 15 minutes, our food is finally served. dad suddenly stopped eating "so about the wedding... the wedding is set next week. everything is already set, the invitation is already given out. yuan dear, some designer will go to your house tomorrow, she'll help you choose your suit that you'll wear." 

i choked on my food, i grad my water and drink. the dude across me have the same expression as mine.

"s-so soon?" he said. he looks cute with his stuttering. ugh shut up jun kai. 

"yes dear, is there a problem? also where do you attend college?"dad explains to the dude. i forgot his name, what is it again? yuer? yuen?.. ah.yuan. 

yuan put his glass down "No Sir. I attend C-Chongqing University"

"that's great! Jun Kai also attends Chongqing University, you two can go to school together also the house that you two will be living is close to the university" mom happily exclaimed as she entwined her hands

"wait what?! im gonna live with t-that?!"

mom hitted my head "wang jun kai you idiot!! do you think married couples lives separately?!"

i only pout and rubbed my head, damn. that hurts. great, the hell will welcome me next week.

\----------


	4. 03.

so i decided to jump to the "wedding" day to shorten lil bit of my story XD This will be a quick and not sweet wedding between the two (they still don't realize their feelings lol. sorry) 

 

ENJOY!!!

\-----------

-Jun kai's POV-

I still can't believe that I'm getting married today AND im getting married to a GUY WHO I DIDN'T KNOW. 

I looked at Wang Yuan who is fixing his hair slowly while looking at the mirror "can't you go any faster? hurry up will you?" i said as i fix my clothes, he looked back at me, glaring. "why are you rushing me? this is my wedding day, i want to take my time"

"why? that's because i still have a date with my boyfriend after this. that's why i want to get this done fast" i replied while rolling my eyes, it looks like he was taken aback with what I said. 

"y-you have a b-boyfriend?!" he yelps

"duh of course i dont have. just hurry up, im tired"

"tss. im done okay? happy now" he sighs. 

mom came in, "hey its almost time". she linked yuan's arms around mine as she pushed us to the door. 

-Yuan's POV-

Mrs.Wang came in and linked mine and Jun kai's arm together. 

I took a deep breath. "I didn't imagine that my wedding day would turn out like this"  I thought to myself as we walk closer towards our destination. 

"Do you Wang Jun kai take Wang Yuan as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him until death?" 

"uh.. yeah. I do" Jun kai answers. A part of me became sad with his answer. shut up wang yuan, its not like you got married because you love each other. 

"do you Wang Yuan take Wang Jun Kai as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love hum until death?" 

I took a deep breath before answering "uh.. y-yes. I do"

the man who is getting us married look at us weirdly, " now i pronounce you husband and husband. you may now kiss the groom"

-Jun kai's POV-

I secretly look at my watch. oh shit, Qianxi will be mad. im late.  i thought. 

the man standing in front of us looked at us weirdly "I now pronounce you husband and husband. you may kiss the groom" 

shit, i forgot about this part. oh well, I'll just do it.  

I grabbed his face before pecking his lips. I pulled away and saw his expression, he was holding his lips and blushing. 

wow, his lips are soft. can't believe i am married to this cu- woah. stop right there wang jun kai. remember, you have to make him suffer. i reminded myself mentally. 

-Normal POV-

after the wedding the two decided to stay with their parents and move tomorrow at their own house. 

yuan got out of the bathroom and lay on his bed. he heard a gentle knock on his door and his mom entered his room

"yuan my dear.."

he gently sat up and leaned his back on the headboard "oh, hey mom.."

"yuan, my baby..." she gently sat on his bed

"what's wrong mom" he asked.

"don't forget to visit us okay? w-we... I-I'll miss you very much..."

"mom... i won't forget to visit you. i would come by often. please don't be sad"

"my baby is growing fast... it feels like yesterday you were only running around laughing but now, you are married. treat jun kai well, okay?" she said as she went closer to yuan to hug him

"of course mom. don't overwork yourself too much okay? i'll find one more job, you should be relaxing and resting at your age. sorry if im not a perfect son" yuan said as he lay down on his mother's lap. 

Mrs.Wang gently stroke yuan's hair "do not say that, to me you are perfect.. because of you me and your brother are well. your father will be happy if he's here..." 

she started to tear up, yuan sat up and hug her.

"shh.. do not cry mom. dad wouldn't be happy to see you cry.."

his mom smiles and nod. 

"have a happy life with him okay? i bet he's a good person"

"i hope so too" he didn't tell his mom about jun kai's boyfriend because he know that for sure it'll upset his mom. 

yuan lay in his mom's lap

"ah~ im tired. im so sleepy, can you sing me a song?" 

"you are still my little baby" she said as she started singing, lulling his son to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah! hello guys, there are only few kaiyuan stories in english so i made one. this is my first time writing a story so sorry if it wouldn't be that good. hope that you'll read this!!!


End file.
